


【亓妙】简总救命

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	1. 简总救命

小妙刚进公司那会儿报的是简哥带的经纪部门，可惜面试竞争太大后来被调剂去了一个形同虚设的小部门，美名其曰叫综合服务部，其实每天闲得长草。  
部门经理也不求上进，老大不小了光会对部门新来的小姑娘们上下其手，怪不得这么多年也没调去薪水高一点的大部门。  
小妙倒是有本事保护自己，大学学的跆拳道，亲哥是玩拳击的，谁都不可能在她身上讨到便宜。可是这部门工资太低了，连公司大红人简亓的面都见不到，也就下班打卡的那几分钟能钻在一群大小姑娘里远远瞥一眼。  
惨绝人寰。  
小妙数了数这个月的工资，实在不甘心。  
正想着就看到他们经理又在茶水间摸小姑娘的手，小妙突然想到了办法。

第二天小妙精神抖擞来上班，在办公桌前埋头苦干写综合服务部门的改进意见策划书，从分工协作到明确职务内容，清清楚楚地列了七八页纸，还附上了其他优秀企业服务部的案例。最后打印成册，拍在了经理桌子上。  
经理随便看了看，觉得她没事找事，但小妙坚持一定要把策划书递上去，不需要部门经理出面，还恰到好处地撒了个娇，把经理哄得有点晕，好好好你去你去……  
小妙找简亓的秘书预约了第二天的见面，大张旗鼓换了一身紧身的套裙，两条大白腿晃得经理眼发直，半天都没合上嘴。  
小妙坐电梯上楼去了，楼上的冷气足得她打了个寒颤，带着一身冻出来的鸡皮疙瘩敲响了简亓的办公室房门。  
这之后的几分钟对小妙来说属于记忆缺失，她只记得简亓上下扫了一眼自己，她就大脑一片浆糊忘了思考，只机械地把策划书交给他，站在一边等他看完。  
也忘了简亓最后的意思是会考虑还是不会考虑，小妙出门时才回过神，有点后悔没跟简亓多说两句，简亓突然叫住她：“你刚刚说叫什么？”  
“丁妙妙。”

为了吸引简亓而穿的紧身裙，领口是低胸，下摆还短得要命，出了他的办公室才开始后悔，在电梯里拉扯裙子努力把能遮的地方遮起来。  
甫一回自己办公室，又被经理叫去了办公室。  
经理说小妙很厉害啊，简总说会考虑这个整顿方案还要给我们部多划点资金，还要从其他部门多调一些人员过来——小妙想要什么奖励呀？  
啊？这都是我该做的，没什么。  
小妙裙子短到不敢坐，直挺挺地杵在他办公桌前，瞥了一眼时钟又快下班了，希望还能赶上简亓下班打卡。  
经理看她心不在焉，便笑了起来：“你想要什么，跟经理说，都满足你。”  
满足两个字还加了重音，小妙心下了然，绽放出甜蜜的笑容：嗯～  
转身出门时还刻意撞到了桌边的文件，蹲下来捡东西时从下往上瞥见经理如狼似虎的眼神，小妙歉意地笑着单手掩在了胸口，把文件捡起来码在了桌角才出门去了。

下班打开时间没看到简亓，可能是有事耽误了，一群翘首以盼的姑娘悻悻地散去，妙妙掐着时间等经理出门，果然经理一看到她还在等电梯便问她要不要送她回家。  
小妙看了一眼停在简亓那一层的电梯数字，微笑着点了点头：“那就麻烦经理啦～”

果然电梯门打开时里面站着一个西装革履的简亓，小妙佯装诧异，连忙跟他问好，简亓点了点头伸手在她身边的打卡器上滴了下，等小妙和经理进电梯门，三个人一起往地下车库。  
简亓似乎没认出来她就是送文件的人，小妙也没主动提，倒是经理在旁边急不可待地想碰碰她，开口就跟简亓说，简总啊，这就是我们部门的丁妙妙，您下午才见过她吧，那个策划就是她一个人写的。  
边说着把手搂在了妙妙肩膀上，本来倒是个无可厚非的动作，可妙妙这是无袖连衣裙，一搂就贴在了皮肤上，硬忍着把人手拧断的冲动，妙妙尴尬地笑了笑：“简总贵人多忘事，不记得也没什么。”  
简亓微微侧过身看着她浑身僵硬的样子，慢慢把视线移动到经理的手上。  
“我记得你。”简亓回答。  
就在简亓说话的这一会儿，那只手已经从肩膀下滑到了手臂上，简亓皱了皱眉，转头去看经理，经理被他盯着有点心虚才松了手。  
“策划写得不错，有兴趣来经纪部门吗，我缺一个秘书。”简亓朝她抛出了橄榄枝。  
“这我可能得……考虑一下。”妙妙欲擒故纵，戏演全套地看了看经理，“我们经理人挺好的，舍不得他。”  
这倒是和看到的不太一样，简亓没再多说，等到了负二层就出门先走了。

简亓这一走，经理连掩饰都不掩饰了，没想到小妙还对自己有好感，他拖着小妙轻车熟路地走出电梯门找了一个没有监控的角落，就想上手猥亵。  
刚伸手就被小妙一个反擒拿摁在了墙上，小妙一膝盖把人抵死，等简亓的引擎声。  
等简亓那辆豪车特殊的引擎声由远及近，小妙便大喊着救命冲了出去，边跑边把连衣裙一边的肩带扯坏。经理从墙上爬起来气急败坏地追，就看着小妙跑掉了两只高跟鞋，技术性超强地摔在了简亓车子前面。  
经理看着这情况，显然一秒不敢多留，扭头就跑了。  
简亓下了车，查看车前的人，看小妙艰难地掩着被撕坏的连衣裙肩带，先给她披了件外套。  
这鞋子也跑掉了，脚踝好像红肿了一块不知道能不能穿鞋能不能走路，抱吗？不抱吗？  
两个选择在脑内纠结了半秒，简亓就把她横抱了起来，直接送进了车后座，又从窗口给她扔了两只鞋进来。

自此，丁妙妙转去了经纪部门，给简总当秘书。


	2. 【亓妙】简总不可以

作为新秘书上班的第一天，简亓到办公室时抬头看到小妙站在他自己秘书跟前，昨天明明穿着短到大腿根的连衣裙，还低胸无袖惹人侧目，今天里里外外三两层，裙子长过了膝盖，比旁边简亓原本的秘书还要保守。

“简总早上好，丁小姐说您让她来当秘书，但您不是已经有秘书了吗？”说着指着自己。

简亓看了看她的座位，确实不可能坐下两个人，冲小妙点了点头：“你坐我办公室里。”

“可是简总——”

“今天穿这么保守？”简亓打开了办公室的门，让妙妙进来，不着痕迹地问了句。

他的女秘书在后面瞪眼，小妙欠打地冲她微笑，连忙跟进了简总办公室。

简总多少年都是一个人办公，房间里根本就没有给另一个人办公的地方，小妙四处看了看还是觉得她有点多余，便问简总她坐哪。

“当然是坐椅子上，不然你想坐我腿上吗？”

简亓边说边指了指咖啡机的位置，示意她先泡咖啡。

小妙遵从咖啡机上的指示给他加奶加糖时突然意识到刚刚好像某位总裁调戏了她。

她把咖啡放在了简总的桌子上，有点不愉快地问他刚才那话什么意思。

简亓端起来喝了一口，抬头看向她，嘴角一勾笑得很平静：“昨天演这么大一场戏，诬陷上司性骚扰，套路我聘你上楼，今天怎么不继续色诱术？”

“……你都看出来了、还配合演出？”小妙有点窘迫，“我可没有诬陷他，他动手动脚可都是实绩，我不过是稍微利用了一下……那你干嘛不当面拆穿我让我回楼下的小部门去？”

“你问为什么？”简亓伸手拉她的手臂，一把把小妙拉到了怀里坐下，另一只手从腰侧搂住了她的腰，把她圈在了臂弯里，“既然你喜欢性骚扰，当然满足你了。”

距离近到过分，小妙吓得不敢动，简亓注意着她的表情，手从腰侧慢慢往下摸，在她越发紧张的僵硬里慢慢摸上了胯骨，突然笑出了声：

“穿丁字裤上班，这么好兴致？”

小妙吓得立马从他腿上跳了下来，雪白的小脸吓到涨红，倒退了三五步才扶在另一张放资料的桌子边站稳，尴尬地赔笑了两声：“我看这张桌子就挺好，我出去找把椅子吧——”

 

小妙努力想躲开，安分工作了一周总算让简总相信她努力爬上来不是为了要色诱他，公司里忙一阵闲一阵，简总像把这事忘了，也没找她麻烦。

月底时领薪水，等工资进账小妙才给他去了个消息感谢一下简总的慷慨大方，简总问她在哪里，小妙在沙发上翻了个身，一个字一个字给他敲：家里呀。

简总回，你给我过来一趟。

后面跟着一个地址，小妙咬着手指瞅了半天，这个地址怎么看都不像是公寓像是酒店啊，简总不是有豪宅住什么酒店啊，难道是有钱人的兴趣？

不过上司要求不得不去，小妙还是收拾收拾出门了。

 

简总看着她一身T恤和运动裤，突然一阵头疼。

“你不上班的时候就这么穿？”

“对啊，”小妙没觉得有什么问题，“你找我来……加班啊？”

简总深呼吸了一口气：“当然不是，”他把小妙单手摁在了门板上，居高临下地看着她，“这么晚了你还随叫随到，你这秘书，是不是太负责了？”

小妙被他身上的男香熏得魂不守舍，又不敢乱动，只能尬笑着回应：“简总有需要，当下属的当然随叫随到啦？”

“你们那个经理，也会这么晚找你吗？”

“嗯？”小妙想了想那位大叔，“没有诶，他不给我们加班的，反正白天也没什么工作。”

简亓叹了口气，奇怪这人有的时候聪明得要死，有的时候又傻出天际，真不知道哪部分是真的。

那就没必要跟她绕弯子了，简亓扣住了她下巴让她仰头看向自己：“今晚别回去了吧？”

“不行啦，我追的一部剧今晚大结局。”

小妙眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己说得理由充分。

 

周一上班时简亓头一回吐槽了她泡的咖啡味道有问题。

哪有什么问题，小妙端过来喝了一口，很正常啊，都是按你平时的要求泡的，你心情不好也不要随便怪咖啡吧？

简亓露出了一个滚的微笑，小妙只好回了自己座位远离他的低气压。

“喂，把你的咖啡拿走，自己喝过一口还想让老板喝？”

“哦。”小妙又过来拿咖啡，正想吐槽他事多，却看到杯口她自己留的鲜红唇印，突然笑了出来，哎呦简总这是害羞了嘛。

 

又过了三天简亓把门口的那个秘书给辞退了，小妙把嘤嘤嘤的妹子送下了电梯，回来数落简亓，你怎么回事啊，心情不好就裁员，你有想过她怎么办吗，简亓从一堆文件顶上抬头看她：“话太多了，你出去坐她的位置，别在我跟前碍眼。”

走就走呗，小妙收拾起了自己的东西，还时不时看看近期脾气暴躁的总裁，走之前还是忍不住问了句：“简总啊，您最近真的喜怒无常，该不会是性生活不顺吧？”

“滚。”简亓笑里藏刀地下了最后通牒。

 

小妙接下来的几天都没见简总，再见时是经纪部门开会，小妙作为秘书坐在简总身边，其他各个小负责人一一汇报项目情况，简亓一边听一边让小妙做会议记录，他自己低头玩着手机。

什么嘛，自己都不听会，小妙边在笔记本上敲下会议纪要，边在心里数落他，冷不防腿上多了一只手，吓得她低头一看，居然是简亓的手。

拜托，现在是开会诶，这位大哥想干嘛。

小妙转头装作不经意地去看他的表情，可简亓只是平静地看着手机，上面还有人在报告，其他人的目光都没有投过来，视角倒是挺隐蔽。

可小妙低头看向那只在自己腿上的手，已经从裙子的边缘摸了进去，沿着腿上的丝袜纹路往上慢慢地摸，正一点点往要紧的地方巡。小妙紧张得吞咽口水，在简亓再往深里摸之前翘起二郎腿压住了简亓的手。

本来以为这就能阻止他了，小妙放在键盘上的手僵硬着敲打下会议记录的几个字眼，却感觉到简亓在揉捏她的腿肉。

简亓！

她在心里警钟大响，转过头去想瞪他，却见简亓正撑着下巴看她的反应，微微勾起的嘴角意思明确。

小妙露出哀求的表情，简总平静地摇了摇头，还有空用另一只手发消息给她：“刺激吗？”

刺激你大爷，小妙看到文档旁边弹出来的消息，气到瞪眼，生气地给他回消息：“收手！”

“明明是你自己送上门来要给我当秘书的，这就是秘书该做的事啊，现在怕了？”

“现在不行！”

“那开完会就行？”

“……嗯。”

“好啊，那可是你说的。”

简亓收回了手，直接从座位上站了起来：“你们这几个项目我都了解得差不多了，没什么事今天就开到这吧，赶快回去把中期报告做好，下次会议的时候我要看到完整的内容。”

其他人面面相觑，但也不敢忤逆他，便就地散会。

简亓拎着小妙直接进了办公室，锁门拉窗帘一条龙，小妙疑惑地看着他：“你前几天都这么大火气，是因为我不让你碰？”

“知道了就过来——”

“简总想要女人，这楼里这么多，你盯着我干嘛？”小妙慢吞吞地往他跟前走，刚走近一点就被简亓一把拽了过去。

“因为你玩的一手好欲擒故纵。”简亓把她圈在办公桌前，整个人挤进她两腿之间，单手摸进去够到丝袜边缘靠近腿根的地方，戳了戳小妙的内裤，“从第一天起就穿着丁字裤勾引老板，还装傻演什么傻白甜，有意思吗？”

小妙终于笑了出来，勾着他的脖子笑得像只狡黠的狐狸：“这叫放长线，钓大鱼，既然简总想我想得这么紧，现在是想怎样？在办公桌前霸王硬上弓吗？”

简亓笑着望了回去：“满足你的愿望罢了。”

 

及膝中裙被褪到腿根，简亓把人两条白得跟莲藕般的腿架在臂弯上，脱下人精心搭配的丁字裤和丝袜，顶着娇嫩的入口探进去两根手指，看着戏精上瘾的漂亮女人露出难耐的情动表情，咬着手指压抑着甜腻的呻吟。

简亓侧头亲吻她的膝盖，小妙紧瑟的内腔瑟缩着绞住他的手指，明明浪得跟老司机一般，身体却是紧得要命。

“你可别跟我说第一次之类的，这么狗血？”简亓连第三根手指都探不进，被折磨得满头大汗。

小妙在他桌上疼得拧过了腰，眼梢粉得泛红，瞥过来的眼神带着媚意和一点点怯，恰当好处地刺激着简亓的征服欲。

“你这么粗暴，当然紧得进不去……”小妙看不下去开始自己解上衣，第一次在男人面前做这种事，燥到两脸涨红，拉扯开衬衣和内衣，自己去摸上面。

简亓看着她矛盾重重的表现，实在不相信她是床上老手，便俯下身在她自己手指旁边舔吻她的乳首，却吓得小狐狸抱紧了自己逃离他的亲吻。

“你干嘛？”简亓看她躲得奇怪，腿都打开了还不让亲胸。

“你才是干嘛！”小妙用红红的眼瞪他，“这样好奇怪啊……你一舔，就有奇怪的反应……”

“那是你敏感好吧？”简亓简直要笑出声，压着人拉扯开手臂的掩护在她形同虚设的尖叫声里噙着胸口软嫩的乳首好一通舔吻，直给舔到硬起来，底下他探了手指进去的位置又是瑟缩又是颤抖，流了好多水出来，那人已经红得跟煮熟为了一样不敢看他了。

现在才开始害羞，是不是太晚了点。

简亓无奈地把人从桌子上抱下来在椅子上坐好，下面湿哒哒地含着他的手指，已经可以让三四根手指自由出入，简亓亲了亲她涨红的脸颊，唇尖上触及的都是滚烫的温度，实在可爱。

“让我进去吗？”

小妙坐在他跨上感受到身下炽热的温度，又有点怕又有点虎，声音明明带着颤，开口却是：“来啊谁怕谁！”

简亓让她自己来拉他的裤链，把里面等待很久的物事解放出来，小妙撑着他的肩膀，慢慢对着地方坐了下去，不由自主地咬紧了下唇，在红艳的嘴唇上留下一圈惹人怜惜的印，简亓把她拉过来吻在嘴上，小妙乖乖地缠住他的脖子把自己送地得更深，舌尖却诚实地发着颤，简亓安抚地捏了捏她后腰，才扶住腰让她自己慢慢动起来。

“唔、唔！”嘴被亲吻堵住，身下的疼痛所引发的呻吟全压抑在亲吻里，小妙疼得揪住了简亓的衣领，简亓抬手附在了她手背上，感觉到她手都在发抖。

“疼就慢一点，你在拼什么命？”简亓松开她被吻肿的嘴唇，冲她挑眉。

小妙把脸埋在他肩窝里没脸看他，身下依然起起伏伏，一副极力讨好的样子，简亓按住了她微微塌下的腰，循着她的后背摸到她肩膀上：“你可以慢一点。”

小妙停了下来，两个腿根跪不住地打着颤，坐下来被进到深处里，整个人都圈挂在简亓肩膀上呜咽：“好疼……”

简亓心下突然软了一整块，摸了摸她枕在自己肩窝里的脑袋，蛊惑般在她耳边说：“亲一亲就不疼了。”

小妙狐疑地抬起脑袋，泛红的眼里一汪憋不住的生理泪水，一眨眼就掉了两滴下来，微微噘着嘴来要他亲一亲。

这是什么可爱鬼啊。

简亓扣着她后脑勺把人吻住，香甜可口的妙妙像沾满蜂蜜的奶黄包，不知道为什么这个想法会窜进脑子里，简亓尝着她嘴里的甜蜜，连同她轻颤的眼睫和嘴角的水光都觉得异常诱人。

“你骗人，”小妙撑着他胸口退开点距离，红着脸指着下面说，“涨得这么快，更疼了！”

简亓也管不了她惊呼尖叫了，把人连着现有的体位一下子抱到了窗台上，让小妙自己撑住窗框，抱着她的腿突然发起了猛攻。

“啊、啊、啊、啊！”小妙控制不住叫声，眉头紧锁着沁出一身热汗。

简亓被她的表情引诱得越陷越深，边不断发起进攻，边去亲吻她殷红的嘴唇，看着小妙从脸颊红到脖颈，再红到锁骨和胸口，两团雪白的乳房上殷红的乳尖在空气里硬挺着打着颤，解开了一半的衬衣和褪到腰际的裙子，包裹着的白而泛粉的身体，吃起来比看起来的还要美味得多得多。

小妙被他干软了腰，手臂也撑不住，简亓又把她抱回了椅子里，只是这次是让她坐在椅子上，简亓继续保持攻击，持久到令人发指。

最后还是小妙撑不住了搡他肩膀求他放过才把小亓抽出来射在了小妙的小腹上。

“下次会射在里面吗？”小妙看他仔细地把那一小块白浊擦干净时，突然问了句。

“等你同意。”简亓把纸巾扔进了垃圾桶，给她把内裤袜子穿好，平静地一笑。

 

后来的某一天，会议室大门紧闭不让任何人进，连窗都全部关死了，监控室说不知道为什么会议室的监控坏得彻彻底底，只听说里面在进行重要的机密会议，他们这些下属们最好不要过问老板的事。

小妙手腕上缠着简亓的领带动弹不得，只能勾起眼梢去瞟他：“简总占用公共资源，能不能举报啊？”

“你倒是站着走出去举报个看看？”

“啊、你轻点——”


End file.
